Music at Night
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Naruto memiliki trauma soal tempat gelap dan musik, sialnya dia diberi tugas untuk menonton theatre yang pastinya tempat gelap dan penuh musik. Awalnya dia tidak bisa, tapi ia bertemu Sasuke, pemusik jalanan yang perlahan membuat ketakutannya pada musik di malam hari berkurang. #EVENTEDUPAD #SASUNARU Warn: Yaoi, AU, OOC. Dont like? keep reading XD like? hope you enjoy this fic


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto

Warn: Shonen ai, YAOI, Boy X Boy, AU, OOC, maybe typo(s). Don't like? Keep reading, I'll hear what you gotta say XD Like? Of course I hope you enjoy this fic ;)

Sub-theme: (Broadway—Music in Night)

#EVENTEDUPAD #SASUNARU

.

.

.  
 _Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhkan materiil…_

.

.

.

Music at Night

.

.

.

Aku benci gelap. Karena itulah aku benci malam. Aku suka music, tapi aku benci music di malam hari, rasanya dadaku seperti diremas kalau aku mendengarnya. Setiap malam aku menghabiskan waktuku di kamar dengan seluruh lampu menyala, seluruh jendela dan ventilasi tertutup, setidaknya untuk meredam suara dari luar kalau-kalau ada yang memutar music. Itu yang selalu aku lakukan, tapi tidak dengan malam ini.

Aku baru saja pindah belum lama ini, untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku di sekolah, aku ditugasi menonton pertunjukkan di Broadway theatre lalu membuat _summary_. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menuju Broadway theatre, berhenti beberapa lama di depan pintu masuk lalu menghela nafas menatap tiket yang sudah ada di tanganku. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk masuk. Akhirnya aku melangkah masuk. Gedung yang berkapasitas 1761 kursi itu sudah penuh sesak dengan manusia, aku menuju kursiku lalu duduk dengan berdebar.

Ketakutanku semakin menjadi saat pertunjukkan akan dimulai dan semua lampu dimatikan.

Aku harus bertahan, aku harus bertahan.

Pertunjukkan dimulai, musik-musik mulai terdengar, membuat jantungku semakin terpompa cepat. Aku mencoba konsentrasi pada pertunjukkan, tapi kepalaku terlalu kacau. Akhirnya aku tidak bisa bertahan. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk, dengan tergesa-gesa aku keluar theatre, aku menuju sudut gank dan langsung muntah di sana.

" _Kuso kuso kuso_!" umpatku.

Setelah cukup tenang, aku pergi dari tempat itu, beristirahat di tepian air mancur tengah taman kota. Kebanyakan manusia di sana adalah pasangan, rasanya menyedihkan sekali aku sendirian di sana. Tapi persetan, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Tak berapa lama orang-orang tampak melihat dan menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu arah.

"Ah, _he came_ ," ucap seorang perempuan. Para manusia itu berbondong-bondong ke sisi air mancur yang berseberangan dengan tempatku duduk. Chee, aku tidak peduli. Mungkin mereka hanya melihat pertunjukkan music jalanan yang biasa tampil di—…tunggu, music jalanan? Shit! Aku tidak mau mendengar music! Tidak di tempat seperti ini, tidak di malam hari seperti ini. Aku harus pergi!

Tapi terlambat, aku sudah mulai mendengar suara gitar dipetik. Aku bangkit, siap melangkah, tapi seketika langkahku terhenti mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi itu. Seketika pandanganku gelap, tanganku terkepal erat. Hampir di luar kesadaran aku melangkah menuju sumber suara, bisa kulihat seorang cowok bersurai _navy_ yang menjadi pusat kerumunan dan menyanyikan lagu itu sambil memetik gitarnya, aku tidak peduli apa-apa lagi. Aku melangkah menuju cowok itu dan langsung mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Diamlah, brengsek. Berhenti menyanyi atau kurobek mulutmu itu," ucapku.

Cowok itu menatapku, aku balas menatap _onyx_ nya yang sepekat malam, aku semakin membencinya.

" _Japanese_?" begitu malah jawabnya. "Ah, aku baru menemui satu orang Jepang meski sudah dua minggu di sini."

Aku semakin kesal dengan respon santainya, dengan kasar aku pun mendorongnya menjauh lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Wali kelas mengomeliku habis-habisan setelah aku menyerahkan laporan _bullshit_ sepanjang sepuluh halaman. Aku mencoba menjelaskan dan meminta ganti tugas lain tapi aku tidak bisa lolos, dia malah memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menonton theatre dan melaporkannya. Waktuku satu bulan. Satu bulan! Yang benar saja, aku sudah mengalami trauma ini selama lima tahun dan dia menyuruhku sembuh hanya dalam sebulan?

Aku menghela nafas lelah sambil memasukkan laporan _bullshit_ ku ke dalam tas. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Tch, sudahlah. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus nonton pertunjukkan, jadi sekarang sebaiknya kucari tiket saja ke salah satu pertunjukkan yang durasi nya pendek. Kalau ada sih.

Aku berjalan menusuri broadway street, melihat-lihat poster dan pamphlet tentang pertunjukkan yang akan diadakan di beberapa theatre ternama. Cukup lama aku belum memutuskan, dari judulnya kelihatan sekali kalau pertunjukkannya pasti lama, sementara terakhir kali aku masuk theatre aku bisa bertahan lima menit.

Aku memutuskann berbelok ke starb*cks untuk membeli segelas kopi.

"Mr. Naruto, _your order_ ," ucap si pelayan saat pesananku sudah jadi.

"Naruto eh?" ucap seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati cowok yang malam itu nyaris kuhajar kini berada di dekatku, sepertinya habis memesan juga. Aku melihat nama di gelasnya, tertera nama Sasuke.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya langsung pergi saja.

"Hey, ayolah. Apa aku semenyebalkan itu," kejar Sasuke dan menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

"Ya, kau sangat menyebalkan. Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku, orang aneh," jawabku bahkan tanpa meliriknya.

"Aku hanya senang ada yang bisa kuajak bicara dengan bahasa Jepang, kau tahu, Bahas Inggris ku lumayan buruk," dia tak mendengarkan dan terus mengikuti langkahku.

"Tch!" decihku kesal dan mempercepat langkah, mendahuluinya beberapa meter.

"Aku tahu pertunjukkan yang bagus," ocehnya yang sontak membuat langkahku terhenti. _Hell_ , bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku sedang mencari-cari pertunjukkan untuk ditonton?

"Dengar _stalker_ ," aku berbalik. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi berhentilah ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Ayolah, kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal," lagi-lagi dia tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Dia meraih satu tiket dari saku _coat_ nya lalu menghampiriku, menaruh tiket itu di tanganku. "Datang ya," ucapnya santai lalu berlalu pergi melewati tubuhku.

"Tch! Dasar orang aneh," ucapku lalu menatap tiket di tanganku dan terbelalak. 'Konser tunggal di taman air mancur, datang di jam seperti kemarin', begitu tulisannya. "TEME!" raungku kesal dan meremas tiket itu, saat itulah aku sadar ada tulisan lain di balik tiket tadi. 'Atau dompetmu tidak akan kembali, tadi tertinggal di Starb*cks, sekarang ada padaku'.

"TEMEEEEEEEEE….!" Raungku makin kesal. Aku benar-benar kesal, kutarik nafas berkali-kali tapi tetap saja kesal. Tch! Mau tidak mau nanti malam aku harus kembali ke sana.

 **~OoooOooooO~**

Dengan muka manyun aku keluar malam itu, aku bergegas menuju taman kemarin, berharap bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan urusan dengan si Teme. Tapi saat aku sampai di sana, si brengsek itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Tch! _Teme_! Dengan kesal aku duduk di tepian air mancur, menunggunya. Aku menatap sekeliling dan baru sadar kalau tempat itu sepi, tidak penuh dengan pasangan seperti kemarin. Aku mulai was was, apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Tapi dompetku…

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, aku memainkan ponsel untuk meredam kegelisahanku. Tapi lama-lama aku makin tidak tenang, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara music di kejauhan. Tentu saja, ini Broadway! Music bisa terdengar di mana saja, kapan saja. aku terbelalak saat di kejauhan melihat kegelapan, merayap dengan cepat menuju tempatku berada. Tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak—…

Gasp…!

Rasanya nafasku tercekat saat kegelapan mencapai tempatku. Semua lampu padam, aku tidak tahu radius berapa jauh, yang jelas aku bisa melihat cahaya jauuuuh sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan, nafasku sesak, aku panik, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kakiku ingin kabur, tapi terhenti lagi melihat kegelapan di sekelilingku. Aku harus pergi kemana? Ke arah mana? Lewat mana? Aku—…

Grep!

"Argh!" aku menangkis kuat saat sesuatu menyentuh pundakku.

"Hei hei hei, ini aku," suara yang kukenali. Sasuke. Aku masih dalam keadaan terkejut, nafasku tak beraturan. "Maaf aku telat," tambahnya. "Aku ada latihan, dan aku juga baru tahu akan ada pemadaman di sini."

Aku tak menjawab, aku tak bisa menjawab.

"Hei kau baik saja?" tanyanya, tapi lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menjawab. Nafasku semakin sesak, detik berikutnya aku _hyperventilation_. Sasuke memapahku, membawaku kembali duduk, nafasku masih tidak karuan. Dia mengatakan sesuatu soal cara bernafas pelan-pelan tapi aku tak begitu mendengarkan, otakku terlalu ketakutan. Aku tidak begitu ingat yang selanjutnya, tapi kurasa Sasuke menggendongku, membawaku pergi yang aku tidak bisa bertanya kemana. Tapi saat aku mulai tenang, aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah kamar terang. Cahaya, cahaya, penuh dengan cahaya. Lalu angin berhembus, semua jendela terbuka, tirai berterbangan.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Sasuke menghampiriku membawa segelas air, meminumkannya padaku. "Kau takut gelap?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sambil minum. "Yeah, hanya bersyukur tebakanku benar, jadi aku segera membawamu pergi."

Aku meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di meja, terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutku. "Terimakasih," ujarku lirih.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya, ia mengambil gelasku dan beranjak pergi. "Ah, pakai saja ranjangnya, aku bisa tidur di sofa."

"Huh? Memangnya siapa yang mau menginap!" omelku. Dia hanya tertawa pelan dan menghilang di pintu dapur. Tapi kurasa dia benar, aku tidak yakin bisa pergi jauh setelah semua tadi, terlebih aku tidak tahu ini di mana, dan dompetku masih di dia. Aku bersandar ke kepala ranjang, menikmati hembusan angin dari jendela, Sasuke tiduran di sofa sambil menonton TV ber- _volume_ nyaris nol.

"Aku mengalami kecelakan lima tahun lalu," ucapku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku ingin bercerita. "Aku, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ , mobil kami masuk ke jurang. Aku sempat pingsan, lalu sadar. Semuanya gelap, hanya kedipan lampu mobil menerangi sesekali tubuh orang tuaku yang bersimbah darah, lalu sialnya player di mobil tidak rusak, memutarkan lagu yang membuatku muak," aku terdiam cukup lama, menghela nafas beberapa kali. "Sejak itu aku benci gelap, aku benci malam, dan aku lumayan membenci music terutama di malam hari," aku menyudahi ceritaku. Kulihat Sasuke tak menatapku, mungkin dia tak mendengarkan. Yeah, tidak masalah juga, aku hanya sedang ingin cerita tentang itu entah ada yang mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Lagunya…" ucap Sasuke. Ah, sepertinya dia mendengarkan. "Lagu yang kunyanyikan kemarin malam…?"

Aku tak menjawab sebagai jawaban iya, kurasa Sasuke mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit. "Kalau begitu ayo mulai _therapy_ mu," ia meraih gitar yang bersandar di salah satu sudut kamar lalu naik ke ranjang, bersandar di kepala ranjang sama sepertiku.

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku tidak mau," aku berusaha menjauhkan gitar itu darinya.

"Lihatlah," ia malah menunjuk jarinya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Tempat ini terang, terlalu terang malah. Jadi sebaiknya mulai berlatih untuk terbiasa dengan musiknya," setelah bicara seperti itu dia mulai memetik gitarnya, menyanyikan lagu _slow_ tapi dengan lirik berisi penyemangat. Apa dia bermaksud menghiburku atas cerita menyedihkan tadi?

Tch, apapun deh. Terserah kau saja. Aku berbaring miring membelakangi Sasuke, ia masih memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi pelan. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira, buktinya aku tidak merasa mual lagi, aku bahkan merasa nyaman, perlahan memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Aku terbangun dan tersentak kaget saat melihat hari sudah terang di luar sana.

" _Shit_!" umpatku dan buru-buru turun dari ranjang hanya untuk menyadari aku tidak berada di kamarku.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan membawa dua buah piring berisi sarapan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!" omelku. "Aku harus ke sekolah—…"

"Hanya mengingatkan. Ini Sabtu," jawab Sasuke dan seenaknya makan duluan sambil meletakkan satu piring lainnya di meja samping ranjang. Aku menghela nafas lelah, pada akhirnya kembali duduk dan memakan sarapanku.

"Dompetku," ucapku saat kami mencuci piring bekas makan kami.

"Ah," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Setelah itu kami kembali ke kamar, Sasuke memegang dompetku. Aku nyaris meraihnya, tapi ia menjauhkannya lagi. "Dengan satu syarat," ucapnya. Aku menghela nafas lelah dan menatapnya kesal, tapi lagi-lagi dia tampak tidak peduli. "Tiket ini masih berlaku, kalau kau datang setiap malam aku akan mengembalikan dompetmu," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan 'tiket' konser jalanannya yang sudah kuremas lecek itu. Tch! Apa dia menggeledah kantong jaketku?!

"Apa? Setiap malam? Yang benar saja!" kesalku dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hey, ayolah. Aku hanya sekitar satu setengah bulan di sini, setelah itu aku mana bisa konser jalanan lagi."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Satu setengah bulan? Oh, jadi di sini Cuma jalan-jalan eh?" dia hanya tersenyum meresponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tuntutnya.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas lelah lalu meraih dompetku. "Satu setengah bulan," ucapku. "Dan kau bilang sudah dua minggu di sini, jadi aku cukup datang ke 'konser jalananmu' selama satu bulan ke depan. _Ok, I can live with that._ "

" _Great_ ," balasnya dan tersenyum.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Begitulah, mulai hari itu aku pergi ke taman air mancur setiap malam untuk menonton Sasuke. Awalnya aku hanya duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke, tapi setelah beberapa hari, aku mulai terbiasa dan berani menonton Sasuke dari dekat. Sesekali dia akan melirik ke arah penonton, ke arahku—atau hanya aku saja yang ke Ge-Er an—dan tersenyum.

"Penontonmu banyak seperti biasa," aku menghampiri setelah konsernya selesai.

"Hehe pastinya," ia menyombongkan diri. Ia tengah memberesi uang yang berhasil dikumpulkannya malam itu.

"Ng…" sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya soal uang itu, soal dia menjadi penyanyi jalanan. Apa hanya sebagai hobby, atau itu memang pekerjaannya sehari-hari? Tapi kalau dilihat dari hotel yang ia tempati, aku tidak yakin tempat itu bisa disewa hanya dari hasil mengamen. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tak mengatakan apapun, kurasa pertanyaanku itu terlalu pribadi.

"Hey, kau mau makan? Kutraktir," katanya.

"Hmm…boleh deh. Aku lumayan lapar," kami pun berjalan santai mencari tempat makan. "…jadi aku segera menggantinya dengan yang palsu, berharap dia tidak akan menemukannya sampai aku menggantinya besok pagi," Sasuke tertawa mendengarkan ocehanku soal keseharianku bersama paman Iruka, orang yang tinggal bersamaku setelah kedua orang tua ku meninggal.

"Terus bagaimana? Dia betulan tertipu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yeah, aku tidak yakin. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa sih, tapi entah pura-pura tidak menyadari atau apa," ucapanku terhenti saat aku menatap ke arah gedung theatre. Aaaahhh, tugasku…! Aku bahkan belum jadi beli tiket.

"Ah, kau sudah jadi beli tiket?" tanya Sasuke menyadari tatapanku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku masih tidak yakin, aku mulai terbiasa dengan musikmu, tapi kalau theatre…entahlah."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Besok kubawakan tiket theatre untukmu, kujamin kau suka dan tidak akan kabur."

"Err…" aku balas berpikir lumayan lama. "Kau mau menemaniku nonton?" tanyaku. "Tenang saja, aku akan bayarkan tiket untukmu. Hanya saja, aku yakin aku belum terbiasa. Jadi kalau menonton bersama orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman—…"

 _Blush_ …

Seketika wajahku memerah. Aku bilang apa tadi?

"Bu-bukan itu, maksudku…" aku berusaha menjeaskan tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan. Sasuke tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambutku.

Deg…!

Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuhku.

"Yeah, aku akan datang. Pasti," jawabnya. Aku masih mematung di tempat saat ia melanjutkan langkah. "Hei, itu ada tempat makan ba—…" ia menghentikan langkah, menoleh ke arahku. "Ayo, nanti kutinggal."

"A-ah," balasku dan mengejar langkahnya. Kurasa ada yang aneh denganku.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Aku dibangunkan oleh suara _ping_ dari ponselku, sebuah _chat_ masuk dari Sasuke. Aku langsung tersenyum senang dan dengan bersemangat mengetik pesan balasan, tapi aku langsung sadar lalu segera mengusap wajahku. Kenapa aku sesenang ini mendapat _chat_ darinya?

"Tch!" aku mendecih, bangkit sambil menggaruk perutku. Aku menatap kalender di dinding, tersenyum melihat tanggal yang kulingkari, tanggal dimana aku akan menonton theatre bersama Sasuke. Lagi-lagi kesadaranku kembali.

"Aaaahhh," aku berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku. Serius! Ada yang aneh denganku! Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran begini tentang Sasuke? Apa karena dia orang pertama yang membuatku nyaman? "Chee, _get a hold of yourself,_ Naruto," aku menggeleng keras lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kami janjian untuk sarapan hari itu, tapi gilanya, setelah sarapan Sasuke bilang harus pergi karena ada latihan—aku tak berani menanyakan latihan apa.

"Huh, serius? Kalau kau sesibuk itu kenapa bilang iya kuajak sarapan bersama," ucapku.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabnya spontan dan tentu saja membuat wajahku memanas.

"Tapi kalau kau sibuk kan kita bisa melakukannya lain kali."

"Ayolah, 'lain kali' yang kau sebutkan itu tidak banyak. Aku tidak selama itu di sini," ucapnya. Aku terdiam, astaga, kenapa aku baru sadar hal itu. Dia tidak akan selamanya di sini.

" _Haik_ _haik_ , tapi tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau kau sibuk," aku mencoba berpikir rasional. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Ng…soal nanti malam, aku juga tidak yakin bisa datang ke taman. Kurasa latihanku akan sampai larut."

"…oh…" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Kami pun berpisah. Sejak itu Sasuke tidak datang lagi ke taman, ia juga tak pernah bisa memenuhi ajakan makanku, katanya ia makin sibuk. Yang membuatku lega hanyalah dia tetap membalas chat ku, walau bukan respon cepat, setidaknya dia selalu membalas. Kami tidak bertemu sekalipun sampai sehari sebelum tanggal yang kulingkari, tanggal dimana kami seharusnya menonton theatre bersama.

"Tapi kau jadi menemaniku nonton kan?" aku mengetik _chat_ untuk Sasuke. ada tanda tiga titik yang artinya Sasuk tengah mengetik pesan balasan, wow, tumben respon cepat. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, dia malah mengajak bertemu.

"Hei, bisa ketemuan di taman biasa sekarang?" begitu katanya. Aku terbelalak sekaligus tersenyum senang, dengan tergesa aku meraih jaket dan segera pergi. Dia belum ada di sana saat aku datang, dengan berdebar aku menunggunya.

"Aaaah ayolah, berhenti berdebar," aku memukul dadaku beberapa kali. Seluruh indraku mengejang saat mendengar suara yang kukenali.

"Naruto," panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan langsung tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Sasu—…" ucapanku terhenti saat dia langsung memelukku erat.

"Huaaah akhirnya bisa bertemu. Apa kabarmu?" tanyanya. Tapi aku tak merespon, jantungku nyaris meledak, bagaimana bisa aku bereaksi? "Naruto…?" panggilnya karena aku masih diam, dia melepas pelukan dan menatapku, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Hooi… _Dobe_ …? Kau masih hidup?"

"A—…uhm…yeah," aku akhirnya bisa bereaksi. "Hai…apa kabarmu? Ah, aku baik—…maksudku, kau tadi tanya kan, ahahaha," aku tertawa canggung.

"Yeah," balasnya. "Ah, apa aku mengganggu waktumu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Lagipula aku kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," bohongku.

"Err…baiklah. Sebenarnya aku hanya punya waktu sekitar…" Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "…lima belas menit lagi sebelum aku ketahuan kabur."

"Astaga, terus kenapa kau nekat menemuiku?" panikku.

"Huh? Sudah jelas kan," ucapnya. Jantungku berdebar menebak kelanjutan kalimatnya, mataku sedikit terbelalak. "…karena aku menyuka—…"

Krriinngg…

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia menekan tombol _answer_ dan langsung menjauhkannya dari telinga. " _Haik_ _haik_ , iya aku tadi aku betulan ke toilet kok, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin es krim jadi aku ke _convenience_ _store_ —…" terdiam sejenak, mendengarkan suara di ujung telefon. "…—huh? Sejak kapan aku suka makanan manis? Ah, yang benar saja. Aku selalu suka makanan manis. Oke baiklah, aku segera kembali, bye," Sasuke langsung menutup telefon. "Begitulah, aku harus pergi," ucapnya kepadaku dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Setelah itu ia pun pergi, rasanya ingin sekali aku memanggilnya, menyuruhnya melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. Tapi…

Deg…deg…deg…

Kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke…apa dia…menyu…ka…i…ku…?

Gasp…!

Aku seolah tersadar. Itu betulan kelanjutan ucapannya atau hanya ekspektasiku saja? yang artinya…aku…

…aku menyukai Sasuke…?

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Kau jadi datang ke theatre kan…?" aku mengirim Sasuke _chat_.

"Iya, pasti datang," balasnya. Aku berdebar-debar membaca itu, lalu sekarang aku juga berdebar-debar. Saat ini aku sudah ada di depan gedung Broadway theatre, menunggu Sasuke. Pengunjung sudah banyak berdatangan tapi aku belum melihat Sasuke, _chat_ ku bahkan tidak di _read_. Karena pintu hampir ditutup, kuputuskan aku masuk saja ke gedung theatre, menuju nomor kursi yang tertera di tiket. Rupanya barisan depan, tempat yang sangat strategis untuk menonton, tapi aku tetap saja grogi. Apa aku tidak akan kabur lagi?

Aku menunggu beberapa lama, kedua kursi di kanan dan kiri ku diisi penonton lain, apa nomor kursi Sasuke berjauhan denganku? Dia di mana? Aku jadi panik karena dia tidak ada di dekatku, aku tidak yakin bisa menonton sendirian. Tapi terlambat, lampu-lampu theatre mulai dipadamkan, aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Aku harus tenang, aku harus tenang. Kutarik nafas berulang-ulang untuk menenangkan diri. Tenanglah Naruto, kau sudah mulai terbiasa untuk keluar malam, kau sudah terbiasa mendengarkan suara music di malam hari. Kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa!

Tirai panggung mulai terbuka, lampu sorot diarahkan ke pemain yang muncul setelah tirai terbuka. Saat itulah aku terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di bawah cahaya itu.

"Sasu—…ke…" aku memanggil namanya, tapi tentu saja dia tidak menjawab. Theatre dimulai dan yang kulakukan hanyalah terpukau, panik ku sudah hilang entah kemana, seluruh indraku terpaku pada pertunjukkan, pada Sasuke. Baru kali ini aku menikmati sesuatu setelah lima tahun seperti mati rasa. Baru kali ini aku—…terpukau…ah, sepertinya aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata lain. Sasuke benar-benar memukau, benar-benar bersinar meski di bawah cahaya. Dia benar-benar…

…indah…?

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Plok plok plok…

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah pertunjukkan selesai. Penonton mulai berbondong-bondong ke pintu keluar, tapi aku masih diam di tempat. Saat itulah chat dari Sasuke masuk, menyuruhku menunggunya di tempat yang ia sebutkan. Akupun menuju tempat itu, bersembunyi di dalam gedung supaya petugas theatre tidak mengusirku. Lumayan lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke menemuiku.

"Hei," sapanya. "Kau baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke tempat yang lebih terang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik saja," jawabku dan tertawa. "Dasar _Teme_ , kau bilang akan menemaniku nonton theatre."

Dia balas tertawa. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku Cuma bilang aku pasti datang kan."

"Tentu saja, kau pemain utamanya," aku meninju dadanya pelan

"Hehe," ia hanya sedikit tersipu. "Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

Kau sangat hebat, sangat bercahaya, sangat memukau, sangat indah. Itu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah…"Jelek, kau nggak pantas berakting."

Dia malah tertawa, ia lalu melirik panggung, lampu sorot masih menyala, mungkin belum diberesi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

" _Shall we dance_?" ucapnya dengan nada seperti sedang di theatre. Aku hanya tertawa tapi menyambut uluran tangannya, mengikutinya yang membawaku ke panggung. Ia mengotak-atik ponselnya sesaat lalu menaruh satu headset di telingaku, satu headset di telinga nya, lalu meraih tangan dan pinggangku, membawaku berdansa.

"Haha, ayolah, aku tidak mengenal music semacam ini," komentarku untuk menutupi rasa grogi ku. Tapi memang aku tidak tahu music nya.

"Hmm…kalau begitu ganti yang pasti kau tahu saja," ucapnya lalu mengganti music. "Kau tahu lagunya kan?"

Aku mendengarkan sesaat lalu mengangguk.

" _Great_ ," balas Sasuke lalu mulai membawaku berdansa. Music nya hanya instrument, jadi Sasuke yang menyanyikan lagunya untukku.

" _When I see your smile Tears run down my face, I can't replace. Now that I'm strong I have figured out How this world turns cold And it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one. It's ok, It's ok, It's ok… Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and Stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven. 'Cause you're my, You're mine, My true love, My whole heart, Please don't throw that away. 'Cause I'm here for you, Please don't walk away and, Please tell me you'll stay. Use me as you will, Pull my strings just for a thrill, And I know I'll be ok Though my skies are turning grey."_

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, rasanya semua kata-kataku tertelan. Mataku memanas, tidak Naruto…tidak…

"Sasuke…!"seseorang memanggil. Bagus, setidaknya perhatianku bisa teralih, aku langsung memalingkan wajah dan mengusap sudut mataku yang berair sementara Sasuke menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"Ada apa Kakashi- _san_?" ucap Sasuke.

"Apanya yang ada apa, cepat beres-beres, kita harus segera pergi."

" _Haik_ _haik_ ," balas Sasuke. Pria bersurai perak yang dipanggil Kakashi- _san_ itu beralih menatapku.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Namaku…" tapi ucapanku terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Seseorang," jawabnya. Seolah aku tidak boleh menyebutkan namaku.

"Salam kenal, aku Namikaze Naruto," aku membungkuk hormat, kulirik ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak begitu senang. Tidak, dia bahkan tidak menatapku.

"Namikaze?" ucap Kakashi. "Orang yang kau tabrak lima tahun yang lalu itu?"

Deg…!

Aku langsung terbelalak. Apa? Apa? Apa? Dia bilang apa?

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak, dia tampak kelabakan, sama sekali tak berani menatap mataku.

"Oh, jadi dia sekarang di sini?" tambah Kakashi. "Itu alasan kau akhirnya menerima tawaran main di Broadway meski pada awalnya menolak mentah-mentah?"

Otakku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, aku langsung melangkah pergi dari panggung.

"Naruto! Naruto tunggu!" kejar Sasuke. Aku tak menghentikan langkah. "Naruto!" ia berhasil meraih lenganku, menghadapkan tubuhku padanya. "Aku…aku hanya bocah saat itu. Aku ketakutan dan…dan…aku tidak memanggil ambulance meski…"

Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi, aku langsung menyentakkan tangannya dan pergi. Sempat kulihat dia menatap marah pada Kakashi.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang kupedulikan hanyalah performance mu bagus," jawab Kakashi cuek dan segera pergi. Aku juga melanjutkan langkah, berjalan cepat, semakin cepat, dan akhirnya berlari. Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar.

"Naruto, ada ap—…" paman Iruka batal bertanya saat melihatku. Aku juga tak berkata apa-apa lagi, aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan menangis sekeras yang aku bisa.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Ponselku sudah berdering berkali-kali, pesan masuk entah sudah berapa ratus, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Aku bersyukur tidak memberitahu alamatku pada Sasuke, kumatikan juga GPS ku supaya tak bisa dilacak. Saat ini aku hanya berbaring di ranjang, menatap ponsel yang bergetar terus menerus dan masih tak kupedulikan. Mungkin aku akan menghapus semuanya tanpa membacanya lebih dahulu. Ya, sebaiknya begitu.

Aku beranjak duduk, meraih ponselku dan mulai menghapus pesan satu per satu. Tapi jemariku terhenti saat mendapati sebuah pesan suara. Aku menekan tombol delete, tapi batal. Kutekan sekali lagi, tapi batal. Pada akhirnya aku memutar pesan suara itu.

"Naruto…aku tahu ini tidak berguna, tapi aku tetap akan mengucapkan kata maaf. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Dan…meski kau tak ingin mendengarnya, aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Aku hanya bocah saat itu, baru pertama belajar menyetir dan sudah nekat ugal-ugalan. Aku melaju kencang dan tak mengerem saat di belokan, kupikir itu jalanan kosong karena memang jalan ke puncak yang jarang digunakan, tapi ternyata mobilmu datang dari arah berlawanan. Mobilmu menghindar dan berakhir masuk ke jurang, tapi…aku membeku di tempat. Aku bahkan tak memanggil ambulance atau polisi, aku terlalu ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau aku ditahan? Bagaimana kalau aku dipenjara seumur hidup? Bagaimana kalau aku dihukum mati? Pemikiran itu terlalu berat untuk otakku saat itu, dan akupun kabur. Tapi rasa bersalahku membuncah, aku kembali ke tempat itu beberapa jam kemudian, mobil kalian masih di jurang, lalu dengan keberanian ekstra akhirnya aku memanggil bantuan. Tapi nyawa kedua orang tua mu tidak selamat. Aku selalu menyesali kejadian itu sampai sekarang, seandainya aku memberanikan diri lebih cepat…mungkin saja orang tuamu masih bisa selamat…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Sejak itu aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh," lanjutnya. "Membantumu sebisaku tanpa pernah muncul di hadapanmu, termasuk mencari tahu dan menghubungi saudara jauhmu, Iruka, supaya bisa merawatmu. Aku tahu itu tidak akan menebus sedikit pun dosa yang kulakukan, tapi aku tetap akan melakukannya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, lalu...kali ini aku akan bertanggung jawab. Usiaku sudah genap 18 tahun sekarang, aku sudah menyiapkan surat penyerahan diri ke polisi, kau bisa menandatanganinya kapanpun. Kalau usiaku belum 18 aku hanya akan masuk penjara anak, paling dikenakan sanksi ringan selama ada pembelaan dari wali ku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa dikenakan sanksi penuh, karena itulah aku mencarimu, karena itulah aku setuju ikut ke Broadway dan sengaja menemukanmu. Jadi…bisakah kau menemuiku sekali lagi…?"

Pesan suara terhenti, aku yang sedari tadi memeluk lututku, kini hanya mengangkat kepalaku sedikit menatap ponselku. Aku menghela nafas super panjang lalu menyandarkan tubuh ke kepala ranjang.

"Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Iruka- _san_ saudara dari _Tou-san_ atau _Kaa-san_ ya?" gumamku pada diri sendiri. "Bukannya _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ anak tunggal? Chee, kurasa dia memang saudara super jauh dariku," aku tertawa pahit. "Nah, sekarang apa Naruto?" aku kembali menatap ponselku, lalu beralih menatap foto kedua orang tuaku yang terpajang di meja.

Aku bangkit, menghampiri jaketku dan merogoh sesuatu di kantong nya. Sebuah kertas lecek, tiket konser gadungan. Aku meremasnya kembali dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Setelahnya aku keluar kamar untuk menonton TV di ruang tengah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Naruto, makan malam," paman Iruka meletakkan kantong coklat di hadapanku yang tengah menonton TV lagi malam itu.

" _Arigatou_ ," balasku. Aku menatap jam, biasanya Sasuke akan mulai pertunjukan jalanannya setengah jam lagi. Chee, tapi bukannya hari ini jadwalnya kembali ke Jepang? Ah, masa bodo. Apa peduliku.

Aku kembali menonton TV sambil mendengarkan detak jarum jam. Rasanya sangat berisik, aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada tayangan TV, tapi suara detikan jam terdengar seperti sesuatu yang mengejarku.

"Aaaarrghh!" jeritku frustasi pada akhirnya. Aku bergegas ke kamar dan menyambar jaket, aku berlari keluar rumah tanpa mempedulikan panggilan paman Iruka. Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, tak begitu peduli pada sekelilingku, menabrak beberapa orang, dan aku tetap berlari tanpa meminta maaf.

Aku menuju taman air mancur, apa Sasuke ada di sana? Aku tak melihatnya, mungkin di sisi sebaliknya. Aku segera berlari ke sisi seberang air mancur dan…memelankan langkahku saat melihat dia ada di sana, duduk memeluk gitarnya yang tak ia mainkan. Dalam beberapa detik dia menyadari kehadiranku, menatap ke arahku tanpa kata. Aku juga tak bicara, tak bergerak. Ia bangkit, berjalan ke arahku setelah menyandarkan gitarnya di dinding kolam.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar lemah sekali, nyaris kalah oleh suara pesawat yang melintas di atas kami.

"Penerbanganmu?" tanyaku tanpa nada.

Ia hanya tersenyum. "Ah, aku lupa," ia kembali untuk menghampiri tempat gitarnya, mengambil sebuah amplop dari sana lalu kembali menghampiriku. "Kau tinggal menandatanginanya saja, setelah itu hukumannya bisa diproses dan kau juga bisa mengajukan tuntutan jika hukumannya terlalu ringan," ia menyodorkan amplop itu kepadaku. Aku menatap benda itu selama beberapa detik lalu menerimanya, membuka amplop itu, mengambil sebuah bolpoint dari dalam amplop, tapi tak menggerakkan jemariku untuk menandatangani suratnya. Kami terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke. Aku hanya melirik tanpa menengadah. Ia menarik nafas panjang seolah perlu menyiapkan diri. "Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya. Angin berhembus menerpa kulitku. Dingin. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa dadaku seperti diremas sekarang, ya, tidak salah lagi. Pasti karena itu, bukan karena hal lain.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hanya jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu aku akan mendapatkan hukuman mati," ucapnya. "Setidaknya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku."

Cukup lama aku tak merespon, pada akhirnya menghela nafas dan menurunkan amplop coklat di tanganku.

"Ah, aku bisa menandatanganinya kapanpun aku mau," ucapku, kali ini berani menatap lurus matanya. "Yang artinya, hidupmu adalah milikku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan seolah maklum. Hanya itu. Aaaah, dia bodoh atau apa?

"Aku bilang hidupmu adalah milikku, kau dengar?" kesalku, wajahku sedikit panas. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap tidak percaya.

"Huh?" malah itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tch! Dasar _Teme_!

"Dan asal kau tahu saja," tambahku. "Kau kembali. Kalau kau tidak kembali mungkin saja tidak hanya orang tuaku, tapi aku juga mati. Ditambah, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku punya saudara jauh. Kalau bukan karena kau mungkin aku sudah berakhir di jalanan. Intinya aku hanya mau bilang aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu, jadi sekarang kukembalikan hutang itu," aku mendorong amplop di tanganku ke dadanya.

Ia terbelalak. Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia ti—…

Kini giliranku yang terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku. Tepat di bibir. Belum selesai keterkejutanku, dia malah menelusupkan lidahnya ke mulutku saat aku mengucapkan kekagetanku.

" _Nani_ —…mpphh…" aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlebih saat dia memelukku erat tanpa melepas ciumannya, masih memagut bibirku. Mataku perlahan berubah sayu, lidahku tak lagi melawan, justru menerimanya. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata, balas memeluknya erat. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan kalau semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan berhutang nyawa atau apapun, hanya saja…hanya saja…aku sudah terlanjut jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hanya itu.

 _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ , maafkan aku. Tapi aku menyukai orang ini. Maafkan aku…

Sasuke melepas pelukannya namun masih memelukku erat, menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggungku sementara aku memeluknya sambil menatap langit. Samar kudengar ia terisak, tubuhnya bergetar halus. Apa dia menangis? Hahaha cengeng sekali. _But I'm not the one to talk_. Air mata sudah menuruni pipiku sejak tadi, kurasa jauh sebelum Sasuke juga menangis. Aku memejam, membiarkan dua bulir lagi air mata menuruni wajahku, aku merebahkan kepalaku di pundak Sasuke, menikmati pelukannya. Di kejauhan samar kudengar music mengalun. Ah, ini Broadway. Di mana-mana pasti ada music. Tapi kali ini aku tidak membencinya, aku justru menikmatinya. Karena aku bersama seseorang yang aku cintai.

Kami- _sama_ , maafkan aku. Aku mencintai pembunuh ini.

.

.

.

~The End~

Etto, fanfic ini ada gambarnya, tapi belum di posting nih XD #plaak, terus ngapain ngomong thor?# btw, kapan-kapan check di facebook page _Noisseggra no Sekai_ ya, kalo udah selesai gambarnya akan diposting di sana ;)

And, lagu yang ada di fanfic itu lagunya The Red jumpsuit yg judulnya My Guardian angel…

Read and Review please…


End file.
